Support platforms, such as saw horses, are often used at construction sites and other job sites for a variety of applications, such as sawing or providing a support for workers to stand on. Saw horses presently in use may work well in applications in flat, open areas. However, job sites typically have uneven terrain. Prior art saw horses are not easily adjustable to account for uneven terrain. Often the length of the legs of saw horses must be permanently adjusted, making the saw horses unusable for future applications with differing terrain.
Further, workers may be required to perform construction operations in close proximity to an assortment of obstacles, such as walls. Prior art saw horses typically have a symmetrical A-frame configuration, with the legs extending outward substantially from a saw horse bracket. Due to the interference caused by the outwardly extending legs, workers using the saw horses as supports can not position the saw horses properly in relation to these obstacles.
A support platform is needed where the individual legs of the support platform may be easily and nonpermanently adjusted to account for uneven terrain. Further, an improved support platform is needed which can be used in close proximity to obstacles.